


I thought New York was all about the city, I guess I was wrong.

by Cataasprouse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Campus, Coffee Shops, Cuddles, Falling In Love, Journalist Betty Cooper, NYC, NYU - Freeform, New York University, Original Characters - Freeform, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Strangers, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Stress, Writer Jughead Jones, city, classmates to lovers, do friends do this?, friends - Freeform, hold me while i cry, slight self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataasprouse/pseuds/Cataasprouse
Summary: jughead jones just moved in into NYU, coming from San Francisco where he lived his whole life, to study and become a writer. Loner jughead was not expecting a thing  from New York, he just wanted to live a normal life at NYU.Betty cooper lived in nyc her whole life, but still chose NYU as her elected college, even though she could have gone to Yale if she wanted to. She daydreamed to become a journalist and wanted nothing to do with boys after all the dramatic love experiences she's had.First day of classes comes and both freshman’s meet at their first period. Betty glanced twice at the handsome looking raven haired man who entered her literature course, but then quickly turned her attention to the professor. Jughead’s sight was stucked on the blonde haired lady who was in front of his class.strangers to friends and friends to lovers.





	I thought New York was all about the city, I guess I was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for my grammar! I autocorrect my own work and I don’t really know how to bahaha. This chapter is an introduction of jughead’s perspective the first few weeks in nyc and it is so short, sorry. Also!! this chapter does not show anything related the plot or anyone’s characters, it is just a chapter that will be important once we are more deep in the story :) Next chapters will be definitely longer lol. Updating this once in a while when I have time!

Jughead POV  
“The city that never sleeps”, that’s what people call it. Can’t blame them though, that’s exactly what it is. The sun was about to rise, when I was walking my way through Central Park, trying to calm myself, unable to sleep after the more than necessary cups of coffee I’ve drank in a small local coffee shop, hidden away from the spotlight of New York. The coffee had an intense, bright flavor, with hints of citrus and rich chocolates. And the shop, provided the sense of belonging that in a city, you are not often supplied with. The park was empty at the AM hours, even though, the presence of the sounds of the city were still there.I pulled my laptop from my bag and started typing, I typed whatever went through my mind that helped me relax and stop thinking about reality. The caffeine had just stopped working its way through my organs, and I was starting to get tired. The place I could call home for the next few years, was miles away, so the idea of taking the subway, kept ringing in my head. Therefore I listened to it. Once out of the subway I guided myself by the different aromas I distinguished, otherwise it would’ve been impossible to know where I was. the maps, the people, the signs, they were all so similar, if it wasn’t for the variety of smells the different stations provided, I would’ve been on my way to New Jersey. Once again focused on my way to my dorm I moved along in the thick crowd, trying not to meet my gaze with someone unwanted. I once heard the quote “it's one of the hardest cities you’ll ever live in but if you can survive it you’ll never be able to live anywhere else” . I’ve known lots of people that describe New York as the perfect city, and I keep wondering what their definition of perfect is. At the end of the day, New York is a city, therefore there are always going to be pros and cons about it. There are also thousands of people that live there, and they come with thousands of opinions. But from my experience I can tell you, you’ll fall in love with the city, right away.

**Author's Note:**

> what was jughead so stressed about? you’ll find out more about it once we deepen in the story!  
> comments are appreciated, follow me on my twitter account: @catasprouse


End file.
